A Forever Love of Many Lifetime
by silverfox princess123
Summary: this Naruto and Yugioh crossover. female!Naruto. Some boy on boy love. MPreg! read inside for the summary. hope you like.; !
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Two past life lover tore a part by death , but meet again in 5,000 years later. A goddess trap in a human body who is curse to be a jinchuuriki and a dead Pharaoh give a 2****nd**** chance in life. Will they even stay together this time around or tore a part once again? Naruto and Yugioh Crossover. It have some boy x boy love.**

**Couples: Yami/Atem x Mizuki ( fem! naruto), Seto x Gaara, Yugi x Sakura, Seth x Jounouchi, Anzu x Honda.**

**Hi everyone! Thank you for read this story. **

**This is my 2****nd**** Crossover and 5th story**

** I don't own any of the two anime in any way or form. **

**I may or may not write my own songs in the story. **

**I thank you again and enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Past Life Lover Meet Once Again.**

* * *

" _**Atem! Wait for me.", a woman yell out to a man name Atem.**_

" _**You have to catch me first, Selene!", Atem yell back at to her.**_

_**Selene run to him and jump on him that make both of them fall to the ground. They both look at each other til both them laugh at each other. **_

_**The woman name Selene was who was 16 year old, 5'6 tall, and have long silver-blond hair that look like gold in the sun and silver in the moon. She have most beautiful yet very strange eyes. Her Eyes was silver-blue with green tip in them. Her skin was a peach color with D-cup breasts . She wear short silver dress with short-sleeve. She have gold&silver heart shape necklet and have no shoes on.**_

_**As the man name Atem was who 17 year old, 5'9 tall, and th have black, purple, and yellow hair with red tip on the end of his front hair. His eye was red as wine and his skin was tanned. He wear a red cape with no shirt on and a Egypt's skirt. He have two big rings on each of his arms and legs and he have a pyrimaind with the Eye of Ra on it necklet.**_

_**They seat together and watching the sunset.**_

_**Til Selene said, " It been five year since we meet. It is funny how we make fun of one another. Then fall in love with each other later on."**_

" _**Yeah, it was. But I will not change it for the world, because I love you so much that I will never let you go. Your are sweet, kind, understand , loveable, beautiful, and pure. You are my light that shine in my life for now and forever.", Atem said with love and happiness in his eyes.**_

" _**As do I. If I am your light then you are my darkness that keep me together as I do for you. Your are kind, understand, strong, loyal, true, rightish king and man, and good looking too. My heart , soul, and mind is forever yours.", Selene said with such love. **_

" _**As mine belong to you too.", Atem said as he band down to kiss her. **_

_**Their lip was about to touch Til...**_

'_Splash'**.....**_

A silver-blond hair with some black & red line in them and sliver-blue eyes with green tip in them girl wake up cold, wet, and mad_._

" Why the hell you did that for, Gaara?!", she yell at the red head and green eyes boy who name was Gaara.

" You will not wake up when I try to wake you. If I did not do that we will be late for our first day at school. Mizuki.", said Gaara with a anger vein on his head.

" You could said that we are out of Ramen that will wake me up.", said Mizuki who get up and get her school cloth. It was the boy outfit.

After 7 minutes getting ready. Mizuki went to the dining room and seat on her chair. Then she look at the pink hair and light green eye girl and said," Good Morning, Sakura."

" Morning Naru-chan.", said Sakura .

Mizuki sigh at that name. It all because the old man told her to act like a boy and go by as Naruto Uzumaki when she really are Mizuki Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. O well, you can not change the past.

" Sakura-chan, how much time til school start?", Mizuki ask her.

" If we leave now, we will have ten minutes left before the bell ring when we get there.", she said.

" Let get go and I am driving this time. I do not want to die or be late because of you two.", Mizuki said with a smirk on her face.

When they get there, they have ten minute to go to the office to get their things then look for their home room class.

Five minute later, they find their class room and is waiting for the teacher to call them in.

Then the teacher said , " Morning class. We have three new student. So please get along with them. Come on in."

* * *

*******Mizuki's POV*****

When the teacher told us to come in. We open the door and walk up to the front of the class.

Then teacher said, " Please said your name and something about yourself."

" The name is Gaara Namikaze. If you hurt or look at my little sister in the wrong. I will make you wish you was never born. I like doing art and playing the drums." , Gaara said it in a cold but cool way.

"My name is Sakura Namikaze. I love write story and playing the piano. Make my little sister cry and I will make sure that neither of you can have children," Sakura said in a sweet voice with a smile on her face.

" I am Mizuki Naruto Namikaze. I am sorry for what my brother and sister have said to you. I love to write music and story and doing art. I can play anything that is fun and that have music in it. I love to sing and eat Ramen. I hate people who is so full of their self, have to wait for Ramen to be done, hate people who mess and pick on people for no reason, these who sore winner and loser, and friends that let their hate take over them that they are willing to hurt anyone that in their way. It best if you never ever get on my bad side. You do not want to get hurt. You can called me, Naruto, Mizu-chan, or Naru-chan." I said with happy-going voice.

" Ok... I want Sakura to seat by Yugi Moto, Gaara set by Seto Kaiba, and Mizuki seat behind Yami Moto. Guy, please rise you hands." , the teacher said as they rise their hand.

We walk to our seat til I get a good look at him. My eyes wide then I want to my sat.

(_ That can't be him? He die 5,000 year age. Did he get reborn? No. He was seal in to the pyrimaind. It not him. I know not give my hope up. But I can not help it. I miss you, love.) _I look at the fount and start my work. Then I said to myself, " Atem. I wish I can see you once again."

The bell ring for next class. I get my things and went to my next class.

* * *

******Yami/Atem POV******

"Atem. I wish I can see you once again." How did she know my name. Maybe she was not talking about me. Is she a foe? No. I don't feel a ill feel from her. Then who and what is she? I feel like I know her from somewhere. But where?

" Yami. Come on we be late for class." Yugi yell out. I get up and start to walk to class.

_~Later at lunch time~_

" Hi guy! What do you think about the new kids?" Yugi ask.

" The older brother and sister is very protested over the young sister. Like they are willing to do anything for her, no matter what." said Seto.

" Are you not the same? You have a brother complex and you know it true.", I said.

" O shut up, Yami. What about Yugi? You just the same.", Seto said with a mad voice.

" So what? I know I am. Let not talk about that. How about that girl, Mizuki?", I said with a whatever voice.

" What about her?", Yugi said with puppy"s eyes.

" I don't really know. But I feel like I know her from long time ago and she said my real name in class." I said.

" How did she know your name? Is she a foe?", Seto said.

" I don't think so. Do not ask how I know. I just know. I said we go and see Isis and Marik. I have a feeling they know what go on and who she are.", Yugi said.

" I think that is a good idea. Let do that after school and get Jounouchi, Seth, Anzu, and Honda to come with us too.", I said.

" Do that mutt have to come? I am ok with other but not with him and Seth say he will hurt me if I do and say anything to hurt the mutt. I just wish he ask him out already. It driving me crazy now.", Seto said.

" I have to agree with Seto. Seth need to ask Joey out. I know both of them like each other and Joey will not make the first move. He made have a big mouth and will said what is on his mind. But Joey really like him and scared that he will say something that will make Seth hate him. Then there Seth, He just like Seto but more kinder and understanding. Because he so like Seto, he will not tell Joey til someone make him tell Joey. And that is why we have to get them together. I think we better get to our next class.", Yugi said as he get up.

We left to go to our next class.

* * *

*****Normal POV's*****

It was after school. Yugi, Yami, and his friends was walk to the museum. It take about hour to get there.

During that time, Mizuki, Gaara, and Sakura was in the car driving to the museum.

" Why are we going to the museum again?", Sakura said as she sit at the back, reading her book.

" Sakura! How many time do I have to tell you! Mizuki-hime want to meet someone from her past life. Her name is Isis Ishtar. She is one of the people that remember Hime and all of the past. Not the one that cut hime out.", Gaara yell at Sakura for making him said it to many time.

" Hey! You two stop fighting right now and Gaara, what did I say about calling hime. I maybe a princess but it do not mean that I want you or anyone to call me that." Mizuki said to him.

" It do not matter. You will are always be who you are and to me, you are princess of light, hope, love, kindness, happiness, and life to your friend. But not to all your foe. You are a one of a kind. I think we are here.", Gaara said.

* * *

*****Mizuki POV's*****

I drive the car to parking lock. When I find space, we get out of the car and want to the museum. We walk to the Egypt Section. As I look at them it mind me, the time I spent with Atem. Then I saw Isis talk to some people. I walk up to them.

Then I said, " I am sorry to bug in but I need to talk to Isis-san. But if it important, I can wait."

They all turn around to us. Then Isis said, " No, you not. You need to hear this to, Hime-san. Follow me."

" What did I tell you not to call me that? You are as worse as Gaara sometime. You know that.", I said at her with a pout on my face.

" I know that. But it so much fun to get under your skin sometime. " Isis said with a smirk on her face.

" Ok. Who are you and what do you did to my sister?", A voice said. I turn around and see Marik.

" Marik! Did you forget who I am? How could you! I the one who teach you how to pull a pranks and how to get the hell out of there before someone see. You forget all that?" I pull out a hurt face. It take him for few second to remember.

" Mizuki! What bring you here? I have not seen you since you was 13 year old.", Marik said happily til we felt a dark area. We slowly turn around to see a piss off Isis.

" You two was the one who have all my cloth turn into the ugly green color that I ever seen." Isis said with coldly voice.

" How many time did I tell you? It was not me or Marik. At that we was playing 24 miles from the place. If you want to know who did it. Find out with that necklet yours and I will never use that ugly color on you. I may like to do pranks but I am not that evil to do that to you.", I said to her with hurt and sad voice.

" I am sorry that I hurt you feel and you right. You will not make me wear that ugly color. Will you forgive me?", Isis said.

" You should know my answer. I can not hate or be mad at you for long time. Now, will you tell me, your friend's name. I already know Yugi, Seto, and Yami. And let me ask why is Seth is here? I thought he was in afterlife."

" Now, I know who you are. You are Selene-hime.", Seth said.

" Not you too and my name in this time period is Mizuki. Seth who do you feel in love with this time? And do not even try to lied to me. I can read your area and tell if you lied or not. The same way I can tell you are in love. Is it a boy or girl this time?" I said with a teasing voice.

" I see you have not change much. And I am not tell you. I do not want to do that again. You and Atem will not stop til we get together. I don't want that to never happen again. I still have nightmare about it. Those Three are Anzu, Honda, and Joey." Seth said as they said hi to me. Then I tell them my friends's name.

" How do you know each other?", Yugi ask.

" I know her from 5,000 year age. She is a goddess and high ruler of the gods and goddesses. Last time I see her, it when she give up her life to seal evil just a year before you guy was seal in these things. But that not the best part. She and Atem was and still is lover and soulmate. O, Mizuki let me tell you that Yami over there is Atem." He said with a cruel smirk on his face.

Everything was silent till Everyone but Seth, and Isis said," WHAT?!"

* * *

**I am end it right there. **

**Ok, let tell that Seth is there because he is Seto's Dark half. **

**I need Joey to have someone to love. **

**I think they make a good couple and want someone who the same but different as Seto. **

**And why I make Naruto a girl?**

**It because they not a lot of female Naruto story out there and he so cute as a girl and boy. **

**O, this T rated and there be males have babies with other males. Naruto, Gaara, Sakura is only ones to live through the war and Bujis is under control of Naruto.**

** That because he have more power then them and they loyal to him in past. **

**W****hen they find out he was their Ruler.**

** They went back to what they was before Naruto give up his life in the past. **

**That all I go to tell you now and can you tell me how to spell 'Bujis'?**

** I thank you for read and Please Review. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I am back! I am sorry, but I have a lot of work to do and I never have the time to do it. But I will try to update more as soon as I can.**

**If you want to know the couples, go to chapter 1.**

**Thank you for wait and reading this story.**

**I will say once more and that will be it.**

**I do not own Naruto or Yugioh .**

**I will you tell you what is my when I put it in there.**

**thank you again and enjoy the story.**

* * *

** Chapter 2: Get to know you better once again.**

* * *

_***** Last time *****_

" _**How do you know each other?", Yugi ask.**_

" _**I know her from 5,000 years age. She is a goddess and the high ruler of the gods and goddesses. The last time I see her, it was when she give up her life to seal a evil, just a year before you guy was seal in these things. But that not the best part. She and Atem was and still is lover and soulmate. O Mizuki, let me tell you that Yami over there is Atem.", He said with a cruel smirk on his face. **_

_**Everything was silent till everyone but Seth and Isis said, " WHAT?!"**_

* * *

_*********_** Normal POV'S**_** *******_

After 25 minutes of yell and asking. Isis take a deep breath and said, " SILENT!" Everyone stop what they was doing and look at her with width eyes.

" Now that everyone is done. Let talk like we have some sense.", Isis said calmly.

" That easy for you to say. You and Seth already know and we just find out!", Seto yell out.

" I want to know why that he is Mizuki-hime's lover and soulmate.", Gaara said coldly.

" I agree with Gaara on this. Nara-chan is my sister in all but blood and my hime-chan. And because of that, I will hurt anyone who harm her. Soulmate or not.", Sakura said with no feeling in it at all.

Everyone who don't know her have felt a cold chill.

" Stop call me hime! Now everyone, please calm down and stop yell. You all give me a headache and I fear that I will do or said something I will regret.", Mizuki said.

* * *

******* Mizuki POV'S ******

Can Yami really be Atem? They look alike but they have some different. Atem have tanned skin but Yami have peach color skin. Yami's eyes is a little light then Atem's. BUT both of the hold themself up the same, the same face, the same body, and the same stupid smirk.

Yeah that Atem alright. But to make sure.

" What is angel who wings is red and what is demon who wing is white? Bet noone know the answer.", I said with a smirk.

Everyone was thinking about it til Yami said, " Angel with red wings is the sin keeper as the demon with white wings is the pure keeper."

I show no feel at all till I start to laugh. It take me a few minutes to calm down. Then I said with smile, " You are Atem alright. Only he will know the right answer for that question."

* * *

****** Yami POV'S ******

She look angel when she smile. I feel like I know her but I didn't remember her. Why I can not remember?

" Sorry but I cannot remember you.", I said. I wish I do not said that as soon as the words came out my mouth, a hurt face was on her face.

Then she gave a sad smile and said, " It ok if you can not remember me. You know what! Lets get to know each other better again. This way we can learn more about each other. Hi, my name is Mizuki. What is your name?"

I look at her and said, " My name is Yami. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mizuki."

Everyone start to get to know each other better. We laugh at jokes that Sakura and Joey will tell. Even thought after Joey tell a joke about Seto. These two start to go at it til Sakura hit both them in the head. We talk til time for us to go.

" Sorry but we have to go home.", Sakura said.

" It ok. It was getting late anyway.", Yugi said.

" See you tomorrow, bye.", Gaara said.

" Bye!", everyone said as they went there way.

As soon as me and Yugi get back to the game shop. Yugi start to said, " It was fun to talk with the new kids and find out more of your past. Even thought you can not remember it right now but you know that someday."

" You right. I maybe I will remember someday but till then I will get to know her better." , I said as we walk to our own rooms.

" Good night, Yami. See you in the morning., Yugi said as he went to his room and I said good night to him and went in my own. I look at the window as I slowly went to sleep. I have one thought in mind. _I hope that tomorrow will be a good day_.

* * *

**Do you love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Tell me about it. **

**And do not worry, I will make sure that other couple be in there too.**

**Thank for reading and please review. **

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that it take me long time to write this chapter, but I can not get online or my pen-name. I decide not to write anymore chapters or stories till I can get online or get a new pen-name.**

**I'll remind you that this is Yugioh and Naruto X-Over. If you forget the couples and the summary go to Chapter 1.**

**I hope that you like this chapter and please tell what you think about it. Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Don't wait for love.****(~~Yami /Atem POV's~~ )**

* * *

It been a month since we meet Namikaze family and become friend with each other. They're fun yet unquiet people to hang with.

Let start with Gaara Namikaze, the oldest of the three. He is** clam one **out all of them. He is the one who try keep them out of trouble or make sure that Mizuki don't do to much damages.

He not someone to mess with or anger. The only one who can almost get away with it all the time is Mizuki. He hate sweet that is too sweet, salt food, and people who bully people. He like the color red, black, brown, dark blue, white, and forest green. He like to paint different things that match his mood. He is pretty most a cool guy once you get to know him.

Then there is Sakura Namikaze, **the brain **of the family. She is sweetest person you meet but she have a temper that make you want to run to the hill and hide. She even got Seth and Seto want to stay on her good side which almost noone can do, but I can't blame them. I will be to, after seeing the punch she throw to this guy which send him thought five walls and put him in a coma. That was just scary.

And she **love **to **shop** till everyone start to cryand beg her to stop. She was very close to buy the whole book shop if Mizuki have not promise to take her money away for two months and no shopping trips for three mouth and a half if she don't stop that moment.

She like **boys**,** cloths**, books, movies, piano, sweets, **hot pink**, **red**, black, **green**, light violet, and sky blue. She** really hate **when **people of made fun of her pink hair or forehead**, **bullies**, jerks,** perverts**, spicy foods, and power-hungry people. Other then that, she is very nice person.

One thing that both have in common is that Gaara and Sakura is way overprotect of Mizuki and not afraid to show it too.

Last and not least, Mizuki Namikaze, **the troublemaker yet the heart **of family. She is open mind person who say what on her mind. She care more about people then herself . She try to make everyone happy and almost make everyone like her. She tend to try keep her feeling to herself, but her eyes is like a open window of her sou that tell what she feeling.

She love to play **pranks**, can cook (_With I said is the best food that I ever tasted._), sport, sing, making things, plants, draw or paint, animals, the color _**orange**_, blue, red, purple, silver, gold, black, hot pink, and dark green. She hate some sour and spicy food, **snakes**, bullies, **being blame for things that not her fault**,and being tell what to do. She is like Yugi but will not take anything laying down with or without a fight.

They all know how to fight with or without weapons, they don't like to fight less they have no choices in the matter or need to train. They like to have fun while they can.

I don't know why but I feel like there more to them then that meet the eye. It like they have a hard life, more to Mizuki and Gaara then Sakura. I want to know what it is but I will let them tell us when they is ready.

"Yami, come on! Did you forget that we have school today and Mizuki and her family is go to give us a ride? They will be here at any second now!" Yugi yell at me to come down stairs. He only like that because he like Sakura and like their car with was made by Mizuki.

It a silver-blue10 seat car with high-tech computer that can drive the car itself sometime, tv, games and foods and drinks. A hiding tables, and the car's seat that can go around the table. A good car to travel when traveling on the road.

I wonder how do she made it. Maybe I should ask her to make me motorcycle.

"Hold your horse, I'm come! Man, you can be such a Mother Hen sometime, Yugi. We get a few more minutes before _(your not so secret crush)_Sakura and her family come." I said as I watch his face turn red in anger.

"Yami! I'm not a mother hen. How many time I'm go to tell you that?" Yugi said and I said." Whatever help you sleep at night." Yugi just set there and give me a pout. I almost feel bad that I tease him. Well, almost that is.

Before I can say something, we hear a car honk. We both got up from our seat and got our school bag as we walk out the door.

"I see you finial here. Did you have to put on your make-up?" Gaara said with a upset tone and wear a hat.

"What wrong side of the bed did you wait up from?" I said as I glare at him with anger mark on my head.

"O, don't mind him. He just not a morning person and Naru-chan kind of pull a prank on him last night. It why he is wear a hat on his head right now." Sakura said a little bit too cheerily.

"Shut up! Your hair is not three different color, Sakura! And I have told you many time to not use my hair for a prank or give Sakura any sweet in the morning, Mizuki-hime!" Gaara yell at them.

"I didn't mean to hit you with it and I have hide them for her. I don't know how she find them in the first place and I was trying to get Kyuubi no Baku back for eating my chocolate and strawberry cake. Did you know how long take me to make it? The cake was pose to be are sneak for today." Mizuki said as she pout and drive.

"How can you mix us up! Kyuubi's hair is two shad darker then mine, have bloody red fox-like eyes, five in. taller than me. You know what, forget it. I don't want to know!" Gaara said as rub his head as we drove in the school.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-kun. I did not try to mix you two up. Please don't be anger with me." Mizuki said with sadness as she find a parking space and can out the car.

"Stop beating yourself, already .I know that you did not mean it, but now if I think about it. It was kind of funny, was it? And you know that I can not stay mad at you for long and lest you pick colors that I look good in." Gaara said as he sight and mess up her hair as she smile and fix her hair as walk in to the school.

"Na, who is Kyuubi, Mizuki-san? I never hear you talk about him before." Yugi said as he tap his head. Sometime I wonder if he was a cat in one of his pasts life.

"So Cute! I so want to take you home and keep you all to myself." Sakura said as she hug him so hard that he was turning blue and purple. "I think you should let him go before he died of lack of oxygen, Sakura-san." I said with snorted as we get to our class in five minute before the bell, She blush and lot go of him.

"Sorry about that, Yugi. Sakura tan to go crazy fan-girl mode when she see something or someone she think is cute and about Kyuubi. Well, he is a good friend and someone I know for a long time. If I remember right he use to pull prank on Seth a lot in the past and Yami use to help him a lot too." Mizuki said with a smirk on her face as we sat at our seat.

"I use to prank Seth?" I said with a surprise.

"Yes you did and you will said that, "_I did it because he was too serious and need to let loses up sometime or he will become a old man before his time._" I on other hand, I think you did it because you was bored and want to annoyed him some more. You two was almost like brother in all but blood. It was kind of cute if you think about it." Mizuki said it with a smile.

"That why he always tell me that if I ever prank him, he will hurt me so bad that I wont remember how I got hurt in the first place." I said with shiver.

"Haha... That so like him to said. But I don't blame him, I will do the same or I will prank you back ten time worsen. It all depend on my mood." Mizuki said with serious tone as Joey and Tea walk in the room.

"What ya doing?" Joey said as pop down to his seat. "Mizuki will just tell us how Yami and Kyuubi use to prank Seth in the past." Yugi said to fill them in.

But before he can said more, the bell rang and the teacher walk, tell us to open our science work book to page 123, chapter 5.

O well, we can talk more later.

* * *

**(~~Seth POV's~~)**

* * *

I sneeze out of nowhere, I think someone was talking about me.

"Seth are you listen to me?" A cold voice said to me. I turn around and give blank stare at Seto. "Sorry for being rude, Seto. It just that I have a lot on my mind lately." I said with a sight as I grab my cup of tea to drink.

"And one of them will happen to be the Mutt is it?" Seto said cold yet clam voice as I chock on my tea and I studded to said."I-I-I don't know what you talking about and I thought I tell you to not call Joey that." Seto just roll his eyes at that.

"Don't studded, it so unlike you or me and he is a mutt to me till he stop act like one or when you ask him out. And don't even think to say that you don't like him when everyone know that you like him expect Joey himself." he said annoyed but cold at the same time.

"Can you really tell ?" I ask as I rub my forehead as Seto give me a cold "_do you think_?" stare. I sigh as said."What can I do? It was so must easier to talk to priests, priestess, and Atem. But it so hard for me to ask someone out. "

"While if I was you I will ask him out soon. Everyone is getting sick and tired of it. It quirt annoyed you know. Soon or later someone going to play matchmaker for you two and both of you have no one to blame but yourself"s." Seto said as we got out of the car and walk in the school.

"You right about that and that person will be Mizuki, if she have not change all these years. She always try to make everyone happy anyway she can and I mean_ anyway_. I will ask him ask out at lunch." I said as we walk in our English class and take our seat.

"Well, you better do that or I promise that I will help Mizuki in anyway she needed me to do." Seto said as he start to do his work.

If I did not know him too well. I will say that he was joking, but sadly I do know him to tell that he is not playing around this time.

_Sigh_. This going to be a long day.

* * *

**(~~Mizuki POV's~~)**

* * *

Can Joey and Seth hurry up and ask each other out already? I mean come on! You so can tell that they like each other and not saying that because I can read their aura.

At first, I thought it was cute, then it was funny the way they act, and last it became so annoyed that I almost make a plan to lock them in a room til one of them or both of them confesses their feeling to each other .

But in the end, I decide not to. Seth will find away to get me back later if I do that. I give Seth the end of the day to ask Joey out or I will take it in my hands to do it.

I let out my evil fox-like grin that will always make everyone run to the hill.

"Naru-chan. Please stop grinning. You scaring people. '_Crash.' _Look! You even make the teacher pass out of fear." Sakura said as she stare at me with her book in hand. I give a nervous laugh as I rub the back of my neck. "Sorry about that. I was thinking about Seth and Joey." I said with little bit of annoy in it.

_Rang! Rang! Rang!_

The bell for lunch just rang. Everyone start to run out the room.

"You was thinking about get them together, was you?" Sakura said as we get our bag and out the room. "You know me too well, Saku-chan. But you have to meant that it getting old, and did you forget that Gaara can feel their emotions for each other and it start to get he to him really badly." I said as we went to Gaara's Band Class to get him.

"O yeah! I have not forgot about that. It must be hard for him to feel that all the time.", Sakura said with worry and sad. I sigh as I open the door. She so forgot about it. "I am surprise that he did not went crazy yet or use his sand for that matter." I said.

"The only reason why I have not go crazy yet is because I have more self-control then both of you put together." Gaara said as he put his last set of drum away and grab his bag as he walk to us.

"You right about that. But usually, you will use your sand if you cannot stand it and we know that you are at your breaking point." Sakura said as she point her finger at him as we walk outside.

"You don't have to worry about that, Gaara. I have a feeling that at the end of the day, they will be making-out like there is no tomorrow." I said as we walk to the Yugioh Group. "See there, Gaara. You know that Mizuki is almost right about things like this. Even if she is clueless when it come from or at her." Sakura said as she smile and wave her finger.

"If not?" Gaara said as he look me with hope.

I give him my evil fox grin and said. "If not, then they are going to learn the hard way not asking each other out sooner. Haha-haha-ha-a-aha."

"O no, she have her evil grin out. This not going to end well for us or anyone." I hear Seth said as we get to the group which they look pale right now. I really need to stop grinning like that in fount of people. Even if it is fun to scare them.

"Don't worry, I not going to do anything to you.", I said to them as they sigh in relief. "Not yet anyway. Long you don't anything wrong then you are self."

"Mizuki-Hime, you really need to stop doing that to people." Sakura said with a little humor but more serious.

Men, she act like a teacher sometime. "But it so much fun to freak people out." I wined as child that was not allowed to have her fun or cookie.

"You really are a sadistic sometime." Gaara said as he open his lunch-box and give a sigh as I pout. "I'm only one when bored or anger, but I don't use physical pain that much. I hardly need to. I just can drive them crazy without doing anything at all.", I said with a bright smile.

"You have not change one bit,. But I know that you will never do it without reason. It just a warning, right"" Seth said as rub his head.

"Of course, I have not change that much. I am a fox in one way or the other and have that fox-like attitude. I will always cause mischiefs and troubles everywhere I go. It is my nature." I said honestly.

"And I will not have it any other way. But I wish you don't cause so much trouble. It always put you in situations that sometime you cannot get out from." Gaara said with a smirk. "I have agree with Gaara on that one." Sakura said as she pull out her lunch and start to eat.

Just roll my eyes and start to eat my lunch. We start have serious talk what happen so far today and laugh about it. Then out nowhere, the wind blow Gaara's hat away to show his hair. Everyone, expect Sakura and I, was shock when they see his hair, then they start to laugh.

Yugi was the first to stop and said. "I am sorry, Gaara. But it like so funny and cool the same time, and I will never thought she will use these colors."

While everyone else nodded as they try to control their laugher. Gaara's hair was once dark red color, but now it is black with forest green highlights and white tips.

A dark aura start to form around him. Sakura and I just roll our eyes and start to move from them. It look like he have finally snap. Maybe I should warn them that they are in dangerous right now.

"_**So you think that this is funny, hun?**_" He said in a demonizes voice as he give most coldness stare that they every seen. Sakura and me have always seen it, so it really don't work on us that much.

(_I need to stop him before this get out of control and I don't want to move to other town. I like these people. They are fun to hand out with and with them around it never be boring.) _I thought as walk slowly to him.

"_**Do you want to know what funny to me?**_" He said with a devil ginned that send them a shiver in the spin. "_**How two people who surely like each other is to afraid to ask each other out! Everyday, I have to feel your damn lust for each other. So do me one favor then? Just Ask Him Out Already, SETH!**_"

Everyone was shock and a little bit scare to said anything but me. "Now Gaara. It time to clam down before you do something you will regret." I said as I hug him to clam down.

"I know but it need to be said. You know I don't like to feel what people feel all time. It can drive people crazy if it to strong to handler." Gaara said as he clam down as he let me go to sat down as I did the same.

"I know. I know. It ok now. Seth_**will**_ask Joey _**out**_ before I lose it myself. Both of them need to stop this already. It driving people crazy. I know you two want to do it when you are ready but if it mean to see my brother go crazy like this, then I will make sure you confess one way or other." I said little bit coldly to them as I pull my hand thought Gaara's hair.

"I'm sorry if my feeling hurt you in anyway or form. But I don't know that you can feel emotions." Joey said with a hurt face. Gaara look at Joey as he sigh. "It ok, Joey. I'm one who didn't tell you guys and I'm also sorry if I say anything that hurt you two. But sooner or later, you two will need to have talk about how your feeling to each other."

"Gaara is right you guys. You don't want to regret not ask each other out. Take it from me." Sakura said as she give a sad smile. "There was a guy that I love very much but that feeling was not return. I try all I can to make him look at me that I haven't seen that there was a guy who like me or that the guy I love, have love someone else."

She give a small bitter laugh out. "The guy that like me was name Lee. He was try to make me feel better or get me to go on a date with him, but I always will said no. When the guy I love left, I thought that my life is over. But Lee stood by my side, I slowly fall in love him, and also I was fear to have my heart breaking again. I never get the chance to ask him. "

"What happen to him?" Yugi and Joey together. Sakura look at us with emotionless eyes and said. "He die before I could tell him. Life is too short to just to sit around and wait. I have to learn that the hard way."

Before anyone can say anything, the bell for the end of lunch rang. We altogether get up and run to your next class.

I don't want to leave Sakura like this but I have to go to class._ Sigh_. I will talk to her later after school.

* * *

_**(~~Later after school~~**_)

* * *

Where is her? It after school and I still cannot find Sakura. O please don't let her do anything that will hurt her in the end.

As I run the hallways looking for her, I see Gaara walk out his Math class and run to him as I yell his name. "Gaara! Have you seen Sakura anywhere? I can't find her. I am worry that she will do some thing that will harm her."

"Mizuki clam down! I can understand you are worry, but you much understand that she is a big girl and she wont did anything that make us worry." He said as he try to clam me down. I wish that it did.

"But I can not help but worry about her or you, Gaara. You two are they only people I have left. Sakura is one of my best friends. She know me since we was young. It may have taking a long time for her to change but she did." I said as I look at him with sadden and kindness. "And you, Gaara. We both went through hardship and feel un love for what we carrying. But there are a different between us. Your sister and brother love you but they was too a fear to show that to you. I on the hand, I was always alone till I meet Iruka and Third Hokage."

"I know but I still wish you don't worry so much." Gaara said as he look at me.

"Gaara is right. We are the ones should be worry about you. It's it the job for the oldest to take care youngest, now?" Sakura said as she walk out from the girl bathroom. "Mizuki, all your life, you have to take care yourself and when it come to the people you care for you always put yourself last when it come to their need. So for once in your life, let us take care of you and the problems that come our way, ok?"

All I can did was nodded. I am too stressed to arguer with them right now. I know that they are right, but I can not help worry for the people I care for. It just who I am. Well the good thing is that Sakura is ok. Well for now that is.

We walk to the parking lot in silene, when hear Seth's voice. "Jounouchi Katsuya, can you do me the honor to go on a date with me?" While it like Seth final do it but now all we will need for Joey to answer back and then we all can move on from this.

"Okey." Joey said in soft voice as he blushes in different red colors. Some I did not now that can be that kind of shades of red. Well you learn something new everyday.

"What do you said, Joey?" Seth ask was look at Joey's gold-brown eyes. He may not hear him. Joey blush some more as he take a deep breath and said or yell more likely. "OF COURSE, I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!"

Gaara and I jump up as we clover our ears at the some time as Joey jump on Seth and kiss him. But then he quickly get off him and look at the other way as he blushes. While on the other hand, Seth wear big gin on his face.

"Ouch! My ears! It hurt! JOEY! Next time you go to yell, either warn someone or don't yell at all." I hear Gaara and Seto yell at the saying person.

Okey that was just weird and cute at same time. Maybe this beginning of a new couple. O this going to be fun.**{ Kit! You not think about playing matchmaker again, are you?}** That voice kind of scare me there. I make a frowned as I think back to the voice.[** Kyuubi! Don't do that and yes I am. But first, I need to get Yugi and Sakura together before I do Gaara and Seto.**]

**{ You know that when they find out, they will get you back, right?}** Kyuubi said a little worry. I just roll my eyes at him in my mind and said.[** Of course I know that. But it will be work it if mean to see them happy.**]

**{ You really need to worry more about your happiness then other's. I know you will not be happy if people you care for is not happy. You will not be you if you wasn't. But come on! You finally find your mate again. You need to work on him get to his remember all the past with you together and other things or try to fall in love again as least.} **Kyuubi said.

[** You think I don't know that. I want him to remember every things but it will take time for that to happen. But for now, we are going to be friends til he get some feelings for me that is more then friends. Til then I going to get all of my friends together.**] I said in sadness. Kyuubi just sigh before he said.**{ Do what you want, kit. But as least try to think about yourself for once. It ok to be selfish sometime. I will see you later at home and please bring your friends over too.} **

I felt him leaving my mind as I sigh and walk to my car. I know that he want me to be happy. But I know what make me happy. That is seeing the people I care happy. As long they are happy, than I am happy.

"Mizuki-san is you ok?" I hear Yugi said as we open the doors of the car. I just look at him and give him a weak smile and said. "It nothing really. It just feel tried that all. I am glad that you, Seth and Joey finally get together now and Gaara, can you drive the car for me. I don't feel like dying if I let Saku-chan drive right now. Thank you." As I throw the keys to him.

I don't not hear Sakura yell at me as I get in the car and buck up my seatbelt. When the car move, the last thing I through before I let darkness take over me.( I hope Kyuubi don't scare them to much when they meet him.)

* * *

**In the next chapter of A Forever Love Of Many Lifetimes. **

**Yugioh Group finally meet Kyuubi, the king of demons and one of nine servant that serve and protect Naruto. **

**Will the guys get along with him or will they be the victims of Kyuubi's pranks? **

**Well find out in next come up chapter, Chapter 4: Kyuubi, Don't do it!**

**O! And please review. Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry for not writing for a long time I have a lot of things to do. **

**I don't know if I want to put Sasuke in this story. But if you want Sasuke in the story then we will have a vote to see if we want him in the story or not. **

**Now the Yugioh gang is getting ready to meet the one and only, kings of demons, nine-tails fox, Kyuubi?**

**I hope you like this chapter. Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Kyuubi, don't do it!**

* * *

**(~~ Gaara POV's ~~)**

Sometime, I wonder why Mizuki like to mess with people a lot. It probably her fox-side or it just the fact that she just likes to get under their skin so much. But somehow I have a feeling that it a little bit of both.

Well when Mizuki said that she doesn't want to get killed by Sakura driving, Sakura explodes and yell like a woman has a bad hair day or on PSD. But Mizuki just ignore her and told me to drive before went straight to sleep.

Mizuki must be ready tried for her to sleep like that.

"Why must she complain about my driving all the time? It's only happen once. And it was an accident too. When is she going to let that go? ," Sakura said as she stomps her feet on the ground like a child who don't get what it wants.

And here I thought she was the mature and smart ones in our crazy little family of three. Ha. I guess I was wrong.

"Well it's easy for her to tease you about it because you let it get to you. And we really did almost die at that time. ," I pause and stare at her for a moment," Better yet, I_better_do the driving till it is safe to let you to drive again, Sakura." I said calmly and emotionless as I get in the driver-side of the car. Sakura pouts as she sleds in the car.

"Not you too, Gaa-chan! I thought you were on my side on this one. ", She said childlike voice as I roll my eyes at her that moment.

"I am on no one sides even if you did almost get us killed. Til hime and I give the ok, you not allow any near the wheel for the time been." I said in a cold calm mood.

At that point, I was getting very annoy and was kinda hoping that she will let it go. But it's seemed that gods and goddesses were not being mercifulness today.

"While then. . . . If I was such a bad driver then why I am in the car in the first place! I know when I'm not welcome." She hisses angrily as she makes a move to get out the car.

(I am not in the mood for her childish behavior right now.) I thought as I grab her arm and pull her down, and coldly glare at her, "Stop acting like a drama-queen and sit your butt down. Unlike you, I wants get home and put hime to her room and start on work that is due next," I said as I let go her hand and start the car.

"Don't you think that a little harsh, Gaara-san?", Yugi said as he looks at me through the rear-mirror.

"At this point, do I really look like I care? I will not need to if someone stops acting like a spoiled brat and act a little bit of her age!" Sakura open her mouth but I beat her to her and said "Don't even dare said that you not, when you are in fact doing just that. Why don't you do me a favor? Don't. I repeat. Don't say a freaking word to me til we are there and this goes to everyone, Got it?"

Everyone just nods and for 20 minutes, the car was full with silence. At that time, I was a little bit calmer and I felt a little bad what I said but at the time it net to be said and I'm not going to take it back.

Then a growl sound came out. ( It probably Joey's Stomach growls right now. _Sigh._ I feel a headache come on.)

"Shut that stomach up or I will shut it for you, Mutt," Seto hisses coldly.

Joeys glare at him, "I can't help it! I have not eaten anything since lunch. I'm still growing teen and I need to eat so gab before I'm starved to death." He pouts and blushes as his stomach growl again.

"While you better do something about it or I will, you mutt." Seto snaps at him harshly.

"How much I love to hear you guys argue but I really not in the mood right now." Yami said icily at them and turn to Sakura, "Is there any food in the car?"

Sakura tap her head with a thinking face."I think there is some sukiyaki and rice ball in our lunch box since Mizu-chan cooks a lot today. Also there is some of her famous Sakura tea that she won't tell how to make it." She said with an anger pout as cross her arms.

I smirk at that. Believe it or not, Sakura has tries to get the recipe from Mizuki for years now. No matter what she did or said, Mizuki never will give it to her. It's really amusing how both them can act so childishly sometime. I chuckle softly.

"What is so funny, Gaara? _Yawn._ How long have I been a sleep?" Mizuki asks sleepily. I don't need to see to know that she is cracking the tension out that form the knots in her body.

"Just remember how many time Sakura tries to get your tea recipe, the one has the same name as her's." I said as I drive up to our street.

"O that one. I told her that my recipes are my own and I will only give it to her when she marries with the one she truly loves. But til then, I'm not telling her." Mizuki said as she grabbed one of the sukiyaki and rice balls from Joey and ate it.

"You just have to tell everyone about that, Mizuki." Sakura said irritate.

Mizuki give her an innocence look. "I don't know what you mean, Saku-chan. I just tell the agreement that we made." She said as smile at her. Sakura narrow her eyes and open her mouth say something, but before the car turn to a battlefield, I reach the house and drive up the driveway.

"Everyone out the car, we here now." I said as stop the car and got out the car.

As walk to the door, I felt a shiver run through my body.

( I get a feeling something really bad going to happen when we get in the house.) I thought as I wait for everyone to come up.

This going to be a long and tried if not crazy day.

* * *

**(~~ Yami POV's ~~)**

I get out as soon as Gaara walk away. As I wait for everyone gets out the car, I take this time to look at the house.

The house was an old Japanese style Mansion that two times smaller then Seto's and was paint earth color green with black outlines. There were some cherry blossom and peach trees with all kind of flowers that you seen. If you look closely, you can see some light poles that was a pale green color with symbols of a leaf and spiral on them been black.

"This place is so beautiful. How do you find this?" Anzu said as she looks at the house in dazes.

"This belongs to my mother's side of the family, but now the house belongs to me in right as I'm last person in my family anyway. It takes a long time to fix it up and update but in the end the house look so great as before." She said as she walk up to the house where Gaara was at.

When everyone gets up there, something tell me to be on my guard.

**{Yugi.}** I said to him but he did not here.** {Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. YUGI!}** I yell at him which also started him.

**[ Yami! You did not need to yell.] **Yugi winced as he rub his head and glare at me in the link.

I rolled my eyes and said. **{ Well, I was trying to get your attentions but you were too busy making a love sick puppy's eyes at Sakura.} **He blushes in our link and outside.

**[Was not.] **He said at me**.**

**{Was so too.}** I said back at him.

**[Was not.]**

**{Was too.}**

**[Was not.]**

**{Was too.}**

**[Was not.]**

**{Was too.}**

**[Was not.]**

**{Was too.}**

**[Was not]**

**{Was not.}**

**[Was too . . . ] **

**{I'm glad that you admitted it now, little one.} **I said smirking at him.

Yugi eyes wide and said,** [Hey! You trick me.]**

**{It was the only way to make you admit that you like her.}** I said.

**[But still you don't have to trick me, Yami.]** He said as he pouts.** [Now what did you want to tell me?]**

**{What I was going to tell you were to be careful as I have a feeling that something going to happen.}** I said seriously as I cross my arms. **{Don't worry, it nothing danger that I am sure. But be on your guard just in case.} **

**[Get it. But I think we should close the link before everyone starts to worry or look at us crazily.] **Yugi said as I nod my head and close the link.

"I'm glad that you back in the real world now." Gaara said calmly as he leaned on the wall and glare at us.

Sometime I feel like I am drowning in a green whirlpool when he look at me like that. And then funny part is that he only look like that when Yugi and I are around. I wonder what why he look at us like that.

"Sorry about that, Gaara-san. We were talking about something." Yugi said as he rubs the back of his head nervily.

"Don't worry about it. I do the same thing when I talk to Kyuubi as he is the one that is closely to me. Now that everyone is here, let go in before we lose more daylight." Mizuki said happily as she open and run in the door.

Sakura and Gaara shook their head before we walk in the house. When we were all in the house, the door close behind us and the lights cut off all by it self. Now that just creepy.

"Now that strange. The light was on just a minute ago." Sakura said as I hear her walk to the light switch and try to cut it on, "It won't come on!"

"Don't panic right now, Sakura. You need to keep a calm head or I will knock you out. Just because I don't want to hear you scream like a crazy person. And also you have a scream that can almost make someone deaf and don't want to lose my hearing anytime soon." Gaara said annoy and coldly. Ouch! That what I call harsh. I hope that Sakura doesn't start a fight right now.

"Guys don't even start. I think we should keep on walking to the den as it is the close one from here. Just follow my voice and footsteps and we will be there before you know it." Mizuki said as she start to walk.

As we follow her, the feeling of danger gets stronger as we walk deep in the hallway.

_Boom._

_Pow._

_Crack._

_Snap._

"What is that?" Yugi asks as he bump into me and me to Seth.

"Watch where you going, Yami." Seth snaps at me.

_Boom._

_Crack._

_Pow._

_Crack._

_Snap_

"I hear it again, Guys!" Yugi yells.

"I hear it too" Joey said as he back up into Seth.

Then out no where, sixteen blue flames appear around us.

"What the hell? This getting creepy by the second. And what are these anyway?" Anzu yells as the flames start to spin around us at faster and faster.

I don't know about you guys but I'm out of here!" Honda yells as he tries to make run for it but three of the flames get in the fount of him, while the other's light the candles down the hallway quickly then came back and join the rest.

_Snap._

_Crank._

_Boom._

_Boom._

_Pow._

"Guys. I think they want us to go that way." Sakura said as she looks at flames as they start to turn red and black and move to them. " And they want us to go. Now!"

"RUN!" Everyone yells/scream as we run from them. The flames start to attack us.

" What do they want with us?" Gaara yells as he dodges two from the left then duck as it tries to burn his hair but only got his hat.

"Do I look like I know?" I said as then saw a flame going after Anzu. "Anzu! Watch out!" But I was too late as it gets her and disappear with her.

"Anzu! N00000000000000!" Honda yells as he falls on the ground.

"Honda, get up! You can't stay there. They will get you too if you do." Mizuki said as she pulls him up and start to run as they attack her again.

"Honda, you need to move. You will not help Anzu if you get yourself catch too." I said to him as I dodge the flames again.

"You right. I'm not helping her if I get catch too. I'm going to save her." Honda said with determining look.

"That good to know but I want to know how they get here in the first place." Seto said as glare at Mizuki as he dodges.

"I don't know how they get here. ," Mizuki said as she narrow her eyes and duck, "But I think I know who do."

"Who that will be, Mizuki?" Seto annoy ask as we made turn to the left.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it." Mizuki smirks as her eyes turn bloodily red fox-like then turn back to normal. "I will punish the little baku when I find him."

I kinda feel sorry for him from so reason.

When we get to a door, the flames stop and turn back blue slowly. I look at the door then back to the flame before saying, "I think they want us to go to this room." As some of them look at me as if I'm crazy, the flames were going up and down as if they are saying yes.

"I think so too." Yugi said as he look at them as if the going to eat him. I felt the need to protect him but I know that he will be fine.

"Gaara, open the door now. I don't want to know what will happen next if we stay here." Sakura said as she push him to the door.

"Why must I open the door? Why not you?" Gaara said as he glare at her.

"Well, because you can protect yourself better than we can and we don't want Mizuki to go in first because so that she will get hurt." Sakura said as glare over to Mizuki who glare right back.

"Stop treating me like damn weak princess!" Mizuki grinned her teeth as walk up them. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I'll the door if you don't want to." She said as push them away the door and grab the sild and start to open it.

Is it just me or is Mizuki just a little bit over-dramatic about being treated as a princess or being seen as something weak. Somehow, I feel that this going to be a lot of trouble in the near future. How troublesome that going to be.

Mizuki turn around and look at us, "Why do I have a feeling that one of you thought how troublesome that I going to be?" She said as I start to sweat a little.

"Why do you think such thought? Come on. Do you really think that we will think such thought about you? Even if it kinda true, now that you say it." Sakura said as she look at her with innocence matter of fact look.

Mizuki an angry mark appear on her head. "Whatever. Let get this over with." She said with angry sigh.

When she turn back, Sakura look and wink at me. How did she know that it was me? Better yet I don't want to know.

Mizuki open the door all the way and walk right in. As soon she give the ok, we walk right behind her. And once again the door close on us.

As I look around the room, I saw that the room's wall was paint in a silver-blue color with a black wood on the floors, bookcases, and the fireplace. The furniture was no different then the woods and the wall.

But one thing that stand out the room was that Anzu were on the sofa pass out.

"ANZU!" Honda yell as he run over to her. Mizuki eyes wide as she yell, "Kyuubi, don't do it!" As she run and garb Honda away before he can get to Anzu.

It a good thing that she did because arrows appear out of no where and almost hit him where he was standing. By look of Honda, he was pretty much shaking up.

He look at her wide eyes and said, "What the hell! What is going on? And who the hell is Kyuubi?"

Before she said anything, the arrows exploded and reddish orange smokes were covering the room.

"What is going on now?" Joey asks as he choke on the smoke. I like to know that as well.

"**You foolish mortal. You dare to enter this house?**" A sinner and harsh male voice said through the smoke.

"While we were invited in the first place, baku." Seto cruelty said as he try to find where the voice is.

"**SILENCE!**" the voice yells, "**I don't allow you to speak, mortal.**"

"I don't believe that I ask to speak." Seto said as he glare his cold blue eyes into the smoke.

"Seto. No matter how much I agree with you, I don't think it a good idea to anger him than he is always is." Seth said as he tries to reason to him.

"No matter how I hate this but I agree with Seto. I mean why should listen to this guy ands the first place." Joey said.

Now this is shocking. Joey accidentally has agree with Seto! Has hell just freezes over? Is the world going to end now?

O Ra, help us all!

"Please talk me, I'm dream right now. Because I thought, I hear Joey agree with Seto. Ha-ha-ha-a-ha" Honda laugh til he saw and hear that no one is laughing along with him. "O God, he did. We going to die!" he said as his skin drag til he was pale as a ghost.

"Why are you overreacting? I know that it is a shock that I'm agree with the moneybag over. But we were chases by weird flames things, Anzu get snatches by them, Honda almost get kill by these arrows if Mizuki has not pull him away in time, and now a stupid demonic voice try to frighten us. With everything that we went through today, give me three reasons why the hell not will I not agree with him." Joey darkly said as he shake with furious. Even thought I still feel like the world may come to a end, I agree with his reasons.

Mizuki sigh deeply, "You know Joey. I will love to see you beat him into a bloody pit. But he is my charge and I will take care of him. So will you exclude me as I have misbehaved fox to punish." She said as she walk into the smoke.

"Na, what does she mean about that?" Yugi confuses ask as he stares at me.

"It mean that she know the person who being doing this." Seth said.

"I should have known that he will do this in the first place." Gaara said as he rub his head.

"Who is he anyway?" I ask as he close his eyes and open them to look at me before sighing.

"We kinda of talk about him this morning. And Seth, I think you know him very well." Sakura said as Seth groan annoy.

"Kyuubi. Of all the people, it has to be him." Seth growls out as he has his hand up in a fist. "He is the most sadistic person I have ever know. In specially when he pull these damn pranks. Only two people that can ever help him."

Before I have the chance to ask him who are these people, I hear a scream and the smoke start clear up.

"_**O Kyuubi. You been a very-very-very bad fox, have you**__?_" I hear Mizuki's voice. It sound so dangerous sweet that the hairs on the back of my neck just stand up.

"**Hime, please have mercy! It was only a little prank."** The voice that we now know as Kyuubi, said frighten.

"_**A little prank? A LITTLE PRANK?**_" She scream at him as I hear a kick sound. "_**This, my little fox demon, is not a little prank. It more like a death than a damn prank.**_" Kyuubi winces as he was hit again.

"**I promise I will be good, just don't hit me anymore.**" He said.

"_**You better or I will surely that you will wish that you were never have been born in the first place. Now take off that sleeping spell on Anzu and say sorry to my friends.**_"She growls out.

As the smokes completely clear, we can see two people walking to us. The first one has happen to be Mizuki. While the other must be Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was 6'6 feet tall with bloody but almost black long spike hair and narrow bloody fox-like eyes. He wears a red long-sleeve tight muscle shirt with a black rip up tight jean and shoes. He also wears a black and red stone in right ear and around his neck in a shape of a crawl.

He look turn to us, "**Hello, I'm Kyuubi. It a **_**pleasure**_** to meet you all.**" He said as he smirks and stares at us with a glee in his eyes.

I don't need something to tell me that this is going to be the worst day of my or our lives.

* * *

**You may hate me for stopping there, but where is the fun if you just give everything away in one go.**

**Now that Yugioh guy went through Kyuubi's most sadistic prank of their first meeting with each other.**

**How will they react after what they been through? Can Mizuki stop Kyuubi from tease everyone?**

**Wait Minute! Is that Ryou and Marik?**

**What are they doing here? they also brought Malik and Bakura along too!**

**How do Bakura know Mizuki in the first place?**

**If you want to find out. **

**Check out the next chapter, Chapter 5:When people that don't get along is in the same room that is just asking for trouble!**

**Don't forget to review! Bye! **


	5. note

DEAR MY READERS,

I sorry to inform you as the time binning, I wont be able to update for a well. The reason is because all the chapters I have writing for all of my stories is gone now and I am try to see if I can find away to recover them. If not, then I have no choice but to rewrite them and it take me a long time to write them in the first place, Specially my bleach fan-fiction, I was so close to finish it and I was sure that you all would have joy it as much I have write it. Hopefully, I will make it better then the first ones. I am not leave them behind. I will write them soon.

From,

Silver-Fox Princess 123


End file.
